


Because of you

by Shirou9Atsuya



Category: Inazuma Eleven: Ares no Tenbin, Inazuma Eleven: Orion no Kokuin
Genre: Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Love, Fluff without Plot, Fluffy Ending, Other, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21525559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shirou9Atsuya/pseuds/Shirou9Atsuya
Summary: On a cold but beautiful autumn day... It reminded Shirou of him.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	Because of you

**Author's Note:**

> Hewwo, mina!
> 
> I'm back after uuuh... 2 months? School and life being hard, you know... BUT I AM HERE!! Still alive, even though I'm struggling and slowly suffering because of school... O.O (Help me). Anyway, I hope you're good and that everything is going well for you! To all of those who are going through a period of tests or exams, hold on! You can pass all of them and end the year with success. I believe in you >:D
> 
> ANYWAY! HERE IS, AFTER ALL THIS TIME, A FANFIC ABOUT MY DEAR BABIES!! Since IE stopped, I'm a bit slow and I lack of inspiration for fanfics. But while I was coming back from school today... I felt inspired and wrote this whole one-shot about autumn. Today was a beautiful day of autumn, and I just decided to write about it because it made me feel good and happy? It's very cheesy and sweet and full of love between my babies (I'm weak for them, okay).
> 
> As always, thank you to everyone for the support, for the kudos & comments, and for reading my fanfics, as always ;3; <33
> 
> ~ ENJOY THE READING ~
> 
> P.S. : I don't own any of the characters. Also, sorry for the typos/mistakes you may see.

**

Autumn…

There was something poetic in autumn, with its leaves of the colors of the Sun falling off from the branches to fall to the ground twirling. With that fresh, biting air softened by the warm, gentle sun, like a lullaby to comfort them in front of the cold that froze them through and through, with its rays crossing the ephemeral foliage of the trees that littered the forests.

Shirou sighed and looked around, his hands hidden in the pockets of his long gray jacket. His feet crackled under him. He looked down at the leaves on the dirt road they were following. A smile came to his lips. And this noise...

"In a poetic mood, aniki?"

Shirou turned his head toward his brother, who had his head hidden in his immaculate white scarf. He smiled, more for his nose and his cheeks reddened by the cold than his words. He was adorable like that.

"A bit". He paused briefly. "I really like autumn", Shirou whispered, the steam escaping from between his lips.

Atsuya stared at him for a moment. A little smile appeared on his face.

"But winter holds a bigger place in your heart."

Shirou chuckled. He approached Atsuya, the leaves crunching under his shoes, and stroked his carrot hair.

"You know me well."

"I'm your little brother, after all", Atsuya replied, cheeks red, embarrassed this time.

Shirou smiled tenderly. He nodded. His hand went down and landed on his cheek, pinching it with affection before removing it. Atsuya became even redder.

"You're right."

Atsuya looked at his brother's tender face for a moment, silently, before turning his back to him and scoffing. The tips of his ears blushed even more.

"Baka of aniki."

Shirou chuckled at his words and followed his little brother, who had started walking again.

They continued their walk through the forest, the trees showing all their splendor despite being totally naked, while talking about whatever came in their mind.

Autumn personified this sentence: every good thing had an end. It was like the decline of the body before its mechanism stopped and went out completely. But this season still kept all its charm with its beautiful colors ranging from red to bright yellow. Even if the winter had a special place in his heart, for all his memories linked to it, but also for that white and glittering cover covering the mountains he had the chance to see every year, all these things he could admire with his own eyes during autumn charmed him and reminded him of a person dear to his heart every time.

Silent, Shirou turned his head to his little brother, who was smiling distractedly at a squirrel climbing a tree at full speed as they continued to walk at their ease. He smiled in his turn. He turned his head forward.

"Atsuya."

"Hum?"

His gaze and all his attention now on him, Shirou began his momentum.

"Do you know why I love autumn so much?"

Atsuya's eyes widened at that sudden question, but quickly wiped it out before he turned his eyes to the sky and frowned, as if to delve into serious thought.

"No", he finally said honestly.

Shirou noticed a certain annoyance in his voice. He glanced at him and connected his eyes to his, where a curiosity and real interest in the answer completely filled Atsuya's green eyes.

"That's all that."

"What do you mean by 'all that'?" Atsuya repeated, fluttering, clearly confused at this unexpected response, which was explaining nothing at all to satisfy his curiosity. Shirou couldn't help but smile at his confused and lost expression.

"Because of you."

Atsuya stopped at his answer, no more than enlightening than the previous one, though more surprising. Shirou followed him in his movement. Secretly, he feasted on the expression that Atsuya had on his face, the one in which he could perceive so many feelings that he couldn't distinguish one in particular, but which was both funny and adorable to look at. But that thought, he preferred to keep it for himself.

"M-me?"

Shirou nodded. Atsuya frowned. The poor boy was totally lost and must surely think he was crazy.

"You lost your mind, aniki", Atsuya commented, confirming his thoughts. Shirou laughed heartily at his comment, Atsuya narrowing his eyes even more as he watched him laughing openly.

"I've lost my mind for a long time now", Shirou said after finally calming his laughter. "Thanks to you."

Atsuya opened his eyes wide at his words. He grumbled, but didn't contradict. He put his hands on his hips and turned his head in another direction, sulking.

"Instead of saying nastiness, tell me what I have to do with autumn."

"I'm just telling the truth."

"Aniki."

"Yeah, yeah", Shirou exclaimed with a little smile, biting his lower lip so as not to giggle as he had just done a minute earlier to the threatening and plaintive "Aniki".

He put his hands in his pockets and closed his eyes. He took a deep breath before he exhaled, the fresh air of that beautiful autumn day relaxing each of his muscles and soothing his heart, which was gently beating in his ribcage. Atsuya watched him silently. Shirou opened his eyes and turned them to Atsuya, that same smile on his lips.

"I know you're going to kill me and then die of embarrassment, but..."

Atsuya snorted at that. Shirou's shoulders stirred at this expected but still adorable reaction from him. He approached Atsuya and tilted his head to the side, his eyes not leaving once those of the youngest.

"But all in autumn reminds me of my dear little brother."

He crushed some leaves under his black boots. They crackled and played such a beautiful music in his ears.

"At the cracklings of the leaves..."

Shirou lowered himself and grabbed an orange leaf on the floor before standing up, and holding it between him and Atsuya, in their fields of vision.

"To its beautiful colors."

His eyes were lost for a moment on the details of the leaf, which looked so big but so beautiful between his fingers. He turned the rod between his fingers, making it twirl in his hand, under the eyes of Atsuya, who was still silent.

"The bright orange of this leaf reminds me of your carrot hair, while its crackling makes me think of your noisy voice, but still so pleasant to my ears."

Shirou didn't notice the red that tinted Atsuya's cheeks, but as Atsuya knew, his brother didn't need to see him to know he was embarrassed by his words. Yet Atsuya didn't stop him.

Shirou dropped the leaf on the floor before looking back into Atsuya's eyes, and noted with a smile that he was red with embarrassment again.

"Sometimes you're cold and way too direct with others."

Atsuya winced in spite of himself at these honest words, kind of hurt that he was reminded of his flaws. It was just that he wasn't so proud of these sides of his personality, even if he barely showed it.

"But you're not that cold and biting as the so characteristic wind of autumn."

He rested his hand on Atsuya's cheek again, who didn't flinch under the touch, but shuddered all the same. His skin was warm, but just as comforting as it always was. Atsuya unconsciously bent his head at the touch, widening Shirou's smile.

"Autumn may be cold and make the trees lose all their beautiful leaves... But its so sweet and comforting Sun, and the beautiful colors of its leaves show all its beauty."

Shirou's hand climbed slowly to his hair to caress it, Atsuya's heart not failing to accelerate and beat with joy at his marks of affection. He will never admit it, but he craved for those gestures of his.

"That's what you are, Atsuya. Sometimes cold and too direct, but with a heart as big as the Universe full of generosity and sweetness showing your most beautiful colors to the entire world."

Atsuya widened his eyes wide at his last words, whispered with so much sincerity and tenderness that he felt his legs bend for a moment, and his eyes fog up with discreet tears. He was more touched by his answer than he would have thought.

"A-Atsuya?"

Shirou pulled away when Atsuya pulled on his sleeve to rub his eyes frantically. Atsuya rarely cried, and when he did, he didn't necessarily like to show it. But beneath his plaid sleeve, Shirou could perceive a smile as wide as a banana.

"Are you crying and smiling at the same time now?" Shirou teased him in spite of himself.

Atsuya didn't answer. He stopped rubbing his eyes. He wasn't moving anymore. Shirou could only hear his slight sniffle and see the steam escaping from his mouth. He tilted his head to the side, confused.

"Atsu-?"

But he didn't have time to finish because Atsuya suddenly dropped and propelled a handful of fresh leaves to his face, making him move back with his arms in front of his face to protect him from the attack. No luck for him as he staggered during the action and heard the wind whistling at his ears as he fell backwards into a large bundle of leaves that had been swept to the side. Now lying on his back, Shirou blinked in disbelief at what had happened just now, staring at the foliage of the trees above him. But his vision got obstructed by the height of Atsuya overhanging him this time, covering him with his shadow. A huge smile of triumph was stretching the lips of the youngest, his eyes slightly red and wet. He pointed at Shirou, one hand on his hip.

"I got you, aniki!"

Shirou pouted, stretching a little more the winning smile of his little brother. But Atsuya didn't expect his counterattack and opened his eyes wide in amazement as Shirou grabbed his wrist to pull him towards him, so that he fell in his turn.

"Aniki! What are you-!"

But his cry got cut off when he found himself plunged into the bundle of leaves. Totally covered by the wet leaves, Atsuya managed to regain his senses and raise his head to shake it and make them fall from his hair. That done, he turned to Shirou to protest.

"Baka of aniki! I'm all wet now!"

But again, Atsuya got surprised by Shirou's imprisoning arms around him to prevent him from making any movement.

"I got you, Atsuya~"

Atsuya grumbled at his words. But his frown disappeared quickly to leave its place to a smile back on his lips. He strongly laughed, followed closely by Shirou.

After laughing for long minutes, they slowly calmed down, still lying on the leaves, as they chased away the tears of laughter beading in their eyes. Shirou, his arms around Atsuya, smiled at him as Atsuya turned his head toward him. Atsuya returned it to him.

"That's what I like about you, Atsuya. That's why I love autumn so much."

Atsuya let his words fill him completely, and oddly, he was feeling even more touched than when Shirou first admitted all that.

Atsuya raised his hand and placed it on Shirou's arm resting on his chest to get closer to him and give him back his hug. Shirou, at first surprised by the gesture, relaxed and squeezed him a little harder against him.

"Thanks, aniki."

Shirou's lips were painful by how much he was smiling. But it was nothing compared to the happiness he was feeling in his chest at Atsuya's arms around him and his grateful words in his ear. Of course...

"Ah, Atsu-!"

He realized it was too good to last as Atsuya started his attack by throwing a big pile of leaves at his face.

And Atsuya still dared to ask him why he loved autumn so much.

**

BONUS:

"What-What happened?"

Atsuya was still pulling leaves from his hair as Shirou shrugged, a sheepish smile on his lips. Their mother stared at them for a moment before sighing deeply. But a smile hovered over her lips.

"You took pictures, at least?"

"A lot of them!" Atsuya happily exclaimed, showing the screen of his phone.

"Next time, I'll win."

"Keep dreaming, aniki", Atsuya playfully replied. Shirou pulled out his tongue back at him, Atsuya chuckling in spite of himself at Shirou imitating him.

The young woman looked at her sons each in their turn, and couldn't help but feel overwhelmed by such a precious vision of our boys gently fighting and laughing together. She suddenly clapped her hands together, catching the boys' attention and stopping them in their conversation.

"What do you think about a good hot chocolate?"

Atsuya's eyes instantly filled with stars as Shirou grinned, frantically nodding. The hot chocolates of their mother were to die for and nothing in the world could beat them. With her hands on her hips, she waved her head toward the house before crossing the threshold.

"That's also why I love autumn."

"You're so addicted to hot chocolates."

"As if you weren't", Shirou directly retorted while following his mother in, a little smirk in his direction.

Atsuya scoffed. He removed an umpteenth leaf from his hair, looked at it for a moment before smiling tenderly. He dropped it to the ground, the leaf twirling as he followed his brother inside, closing the door on an unforgettable autumn day.

**Author's Note:**

> Please, don't hesitate to leave comments & kudos. <3


End file.
